Surrender
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: FEMSLASH. ButtercupBlossom. Oneshot. Buttercup and Blossom have always had a hard time understanding one another, but one night the two sisters discover something in each other they never thought they would find.  Please review!


**Surrender**

_--_

_A/N: This is a one-shot. Beware of lesbian incest. Do not read, if you do not like the sound of that. Thank yooou!_

_--_

Everyone has their own weaknesses, even the Powerpuff Girls.

Bubbles had the most obvious of course. The blonde puff was afraid of the dark, and she cried much too often and much too easily. She wasn't very bright, and she wasn't very brave. She feared spiders, insects, most reptiles, and of course any beast that involved slime.

Blossom and Buttercup's weaknesses were of a different kind. While Bubbles' stemmed mostly from fear, theirs stemmed mostly from an abundance of self-confidence. Buttercup feared nothing. Her strength could not be beaten, and no person, no beast, or demon or god could ever match her muscle. Blossom feared nothing. Her brains could not be beaten, and no person, no evil "mastermind", or prophet or philosopher could ever match her intelligence. Both believed that they were each unbeatable in these fields, and egos such as these led to many defeats. They both believed in themselves so much that they refused to back down from battles that were bigger than what they could handle.

This is was the only thing these two sisters shared in common. It was also what prevented either from recognizing the other's worth. Neither viewed the other as anything other than a nuisance she had to put up with simply because of family ties. Yet ironically, their common weaknesses that had always caused them to fight and despise each other would one day lead them to miraculously find each other.

* * *

It was just another night. The two argued for hour after hour while Bubbles coward in the corner, pleading for an end. This was pretty much a nightly event for the past fifteen years of their lives. They fought over small things, and big things, and as always, reminded each other of the reasons why they could just not _stand_ the other. 

"Why do you always have to be like this?!"

"Like _what?!_"

"_This!_"

"Oh _real specific_, Einstein!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Blossom stopped screaming for a moment and forced a smirk on her face. "Why thank you for comparing us two; Einstein was a truly gifted mind," she said with a change in her tone of voice. She went from displaying fury to flattery, adding a small, playful flutter of her eyelashes.

"Yeah, with crazy ass fucking hobo hair!" the green eyed sister laughed.

The redhead's smile disappeared and she gasped loudly, clasping her hands over her mouth, and Buttercup knew she had her then. She knew exactly how to work her sister. What to say to piss her off and just the right time too. That's why _she _was the one who always won the fights. She knew exactly how to fight. Blossom didn't know anything. Oh, she thought she did. But in reality she didn't.

"That's right," Buttercup said with a proud look on her face. "I said 'fuck.' Too dramatic for you?" now it was Buttercup's turn to smirk.

"Buttercup, you know how I feel about that sort of language!" Blossom exclaimed. "It's just so… so…" she shivered at the thought of the cursed f-word.

Buttercup's grin widened. She then filled her lungs with air.

"Don't you _dare_," Blossom with a stern look.

"_FUUUUUUUUUCK!_" the raven haired girl screamed as loud as she could.

Blossom let out a frustrated scream, pulling at her own hair. "_You're so immature!_"

"_No_. You're just so fucking uptight. Shit, I even hear Bubbles here say 'god dammit' every now and again. And that's fucking _Bubbles_."

"Hey!" Bubbles protested, finally standing from her corner. "Come on, Buttercup! Leave me out of this!"

"I'm just trying to make a point!"

"Yeah well, I want no part in this," Bubbles said slowly hovering past her sisters. "I'm so sick of you two fighting." The blue eyed girl made her way to their home's front door. "Grow up, the both of you!" she said with a disgusted look on her face before slamming the door shut.

Blossom and Buttercup could see a streak of blue in the night's sky. They wondered briefly where their sister could be going. But wasted no more than three seconds in thought, before returning to screaming at one another.

"Now look what you've done! You've upset our poor sister!" Blossom scolded, shaking her finger at Buttercup as if she were a five-year-old kid who just broke into the cookie jar fifteen minutes before dinner time.

"What _I've_ done?" Buttercup laughed at the thought of her being responsible for Bubbles' disappearance.

"Yes! Your _foul mouth_--"

"_No! _Your _bossy attitude _is what--"

"_You_--" Blossom stopped herself. She caught herself losing control of her own temper. So Buttercup thought she was winning now because she could condescend so low as to use on of her greatest of pet peeves? Well, that wasn't going to work, and there was no way Blossom was ever going to be forced to lose her temper. She took a deep, but brief breath, and spoke again in the calmest of manners. This. Was Blossom's greatest weapon against Buttercup. "Okay, Buttercup. You're right. I'm sorry."

Buttercup blinked at her sister, in a dumbfound silence for several moments. She then recognized the game Blossom was trying to play. "You're such a bitch!"

"I'm sorry you think of me like that, but--"

"Ugh! _SHUT UP!_" Now Buttercup was the one pulling at her own hair.

Blossom began to smirk, but quickly caught herself. "Buttercup, I'm just trying to apologize, and I--"

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUP!_"

Any moment now, Blossom knew her sister was going to call her some sort of vulgar and insulting name before retreating to her room. And then she would be the winner, and Buttercup would be the angry, angry loser just as always.

But Buttercup for once caught herself. She stopped screaming and forced herself to calm down. She had to take several deep breaths, and turn her back towards her sister, hiding clenched angry fists punching the air repeatedly, but she managed to turn back around and smile a polite smile. "No," Buttercup said calmly. "_I'm_ sorry. You don't need to apologize, Sis."

Blossom was taken aback. Her jaw dropped in complete surprise. This sly move of Buttercup's wasn't expected at all. Yes, Blossom could see right through it and she knew it was nothing but a strategy in their little war, but it was still one she did not see coming, especially from raging, furious Buttercup of all people.

Blossom was stumped. She thought that she had had her sister just then. Amazing. Buttercup _actually _did something pretty amazing just then. Blossom couldn't help but smile a little.

Buttercup was just beginning to celebrate in her own mind when she saw Blossom smiling. This confused her. She _lost_. Blossom had to know that she just lost, didn't she? "What?" Buttercup asked confused.

Blossom laughed a little. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

Buttercup just stared, trying to detect just what her sister was planning now.

Blossom laughed some more. Buttercup scratched her head, watching her giggling sister. "Dude. What's your _problem_?"

"Nothing," Blossom grinned. "It's just… Bravo, Buttercup."

"…What?"

"You win," Blossom turned to leave.

Buttercup stood in her spot for the longest, left behind in great confusion. She then snapped out of it and quickly chased after her sister. She flew in front of Blossom, stopping her in her tracks. "_What?_" she repeated. "This isn't over! What do you mean I win? You can't be giving up!"

"I'm not giving up. I lost."

"No. You're giving up." Buttercup blocked her sister as she tried to move past her. "Come on! Call me immature again! What the hell?!"

Blossom smiled at her sister. She really wasn't going to let her get away, was she? For some reason Blossom admired this. Why hadn't she noticed this quality in her sister before?

As Blossom wondered this, Buttercup wondered why her sister had lost her never-give-up attitude now. This was something she always saw in Blossom and often used it to push her buttons. Now she was admitting defeat?

"Alright then," Blossom said crossing her arms with a sly grin. "I guess you're not going to let me surrender, huh?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine." Blossom cleared her throat. "You are _so _immature. And," she added while holding up a finger, "You're just _jealous _that I'm so much better than you."

Buttercup smiled, finding satisfaction again. "You are so full of yourself, you fucking brat."

'Fuck' did not bother Blossom as it used to. She placed her hands on her hips and took a step towards her sister. "Fuck you," she grinned.

Buttercup's jaw now dropped. She never heard her sister say something like that before. She was the type of lame, goody goody that said things like "That's so poopy!" instead of "That's a load of crap," like a normal person would say. Buttercup managed after a while to overcome her state of shock. She grinned at the redhead who smiled back, with a proud look.

Buttercup took a step towards her sister so that their toes almost touched Blossom's. "Fuck _you_."

Blossom smirked. She leaned forward so that her face was just a few inches away from her sister's. "You're a fucking mother fucker."

Buttercup couldn't help but laugh. "Fucking mother fucker?" she repeated without breaking her laughter. "Oh my god. Dude. You need to work on this whole cussing thing, Sis!"

"Fuck you!" Blossom said with a small giggle.

Buttercup slowly stopped laughing. She looked at her sister, smiling.

The two stared at each other for the longest time, seeing things in one another they never saw before. And then at the exact same moment, they saw something that caused them to react instantly. As if someone was counting down "Three… two… one!" they lunged for one another, their lips meeting in a strong, passionate kiss.

Buttercup pinned Blossom up against the wall. Their lips never parted and their tongues moved feverishly, as their hands searched frantically over the other's body. Blossom desperately clawed at the front of her sister's pants, trying to get them off fast while Buttercup was determined to get Blossom's top off. Neither had a reason, but both knew that they wanted the other. She not only wanted her, but _needed_ her.

It wasn't long before the two were panting, greatly out of breath, and realizing that they were naked, laying beside the other in bed.

Blossom clung to Buttercup. Still breathing hard and overcome by a still amazing sensation which refused to leave her body, she tried to ask her sister if she was okay.

Buttercup put her hand around Blossom's waist and nodded, understanding her sister's concern. She smiled. "Okay, okay," she said with a laugh. She looked at Blossom. "You win."

Blossom laughed. She leaned forward and planted her lips on Buttercup's. She let them linger there for a moment before pulling away. "Will you be challenging me to a rematch?"

Buttercup grinned. "You know I will."

The end.


End file.
